


Principe dei demoni

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tarantola d'Africa [42]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Hurt/Comfort, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Vegeta è un giovane principe dei demoni costretto a prostituirsi.Scritta per la: #TheWritingWeek» Lista: Hurt/Comfort» Prompt: Day 2 Prostituzione» Fandom: Dragon Ball Z» Avvertimenti: AU.
Series: Tarantola d'Africa [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1039619
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Principe dei demoni

Banchi di fumo vagavano per l’ambiente, rendendo meno luminose le insegne rosse al neon. I divanetti di raso rosso ne erano impregnati e anche la carta da parati marrone spento, che copriva le pareti in legno, puzzava di nicotina.

“Perciò è vero, avete un ragazzo mezzo demone tra i giovani che offrite” sussurrò Kakaroth. Spesse ciocche more uscivano dal cappuccio nero che indossava ed i suoi occhi brillavano gialli nella penombra.

La donna dall’altra parte del bancone piegò di lato il capo e sorrise. “Per quel genere di servizi devo prima chiedere al direttore” gli rispose.

Kakaroth infilò le mani nelle ampie tasche, nascondendo che stava serrando un pugno così forte da far scricchiolare le ossa.

“Lo chiami pure, io aspetto” rispose con tono cordiale. Guardò la donna allontanarsi con passo claudicante e alzò lo sguardo, fissando i lampadari di ottone sbiadito.

< Questo posto deve aver visto tempi migliori. Se scoprirò che è qui che tengono il mio principe, però, ne vedranno di peggiori >.

Sentì ridacchiare e abbassò lo sguardo. Un uomo dalla pelle candidissima, stretto da un vestito da geisha, gli si avvicinò.

“Oh, lei dev’essere l’ospite con i gusti insoliti” soffiò. Continuò a ridere con la bocca nascosta dalle dita affusolate.

“Lei è il direttore?” domandò Kakaroth.

L’albino piegò di lato il capo, in un lungo mulinare di capelli bianchi. “No, sono il fratello… Nonché un’altra merce in vendita”. Sporse in avanti il bacino, mentre i suoi occhi rossi brillavano. “Abbiamo un solo demone. Lo prese con sé mio padre, quando era lui il direttore.

Però mio fratello ci tiene a farle sapere che il costo sarà più alto”. Indicò una fotografia che ritraeva un altro giovane dalla pelle pallidissima, però aveva giacca e cravatta neri ed un’espressione mafiosa sul volto.

Kakaroth lo interrogò: “Perché ha mandato ‘te’?”.

Freezer mostrò i denti candidi.

“Sono parte del prodotto. Essendo parecchio recalcitrante ci vuole qualcuno che se ne occupi” soffiò.

< Questa è un’altra vittima. Non si merita di morire quando farò saltare questo posto con tutti i maledetti al suo interno > pensò.

“Mia sorella Bulma è in macchina. Potete chiedere a lei per i soldi” rispose.

La vecchia, che si era nuovamente avvicinata, si sfregò le mani. < La conosco di nomina, è una miliardaria! Potremo gonfiare ancora il prezzo > si disse. “Vado ad avvertire il direttore che avete trovato un accordo” sussurrò, guardando un paio di volte l’ultima porta del corridoio.

Kakaroth aspettò che entrambi si fossero allontanati e si diresse verso quella stanza con passo spedito. Si guardò intorno e l’aprì, infilandosi dentro.

L’ambiente era illuminato dalla luce della luna che filtrava da un’alta finestra circolare, con delle decorazioni in legno chiaro.

Kakaroth sentì il fiato mancargli mentre notava un ragazzino seduto di terra, con le ginocchia piegate e le gambe aperte, sottili e lisce.

Indossava un kimono viola che gli lasciava scoperte le spalle, il suo corpo era minuto e glabro.

“Lei è un cliente?” domandò con voce femminea. Aveva degli alti capelli a fiamma neri, dai riflessi vermigli, e delle alte corna color ebano.

Kakaroth gli si avvicinò.

Il giovinetto lo guardò col labbro sporto, aveva un occhio coperto da una benda nera, ma che lasciava intravedere una profonda cicatrice sul suo viso aguzzo.

Kakaroth s’inginocchiò vicino a lui.

“Sì” bisbigliò. < Si potrebbe anche dire così visto che è quello per cui mi sono spacciato > pensò.

Il giovane fece un ghigno e socchiuse l’occhio sano, truccato di rosso.

“Allora può andare a farsi fottere” ringhiò.

Kakaroth sorrise e lo abbracciò, stringendolo a sé, mormorando: “Finalmente vi ho trovato, vostra altezza”.

“Cos…” biasciò Vegeta.

Kakaroth si sfilò il cappuccio mostrando la propria impalcatura di corna, anche se in parte segate. Si sfilò la giacca e gliela mise sulle spalle.

“Sono venuto per salvarla, principe” sussurrò.

Vegeta si raggomitolò tra le sue braccia, tremando e chiuse l’unico occhio, ansimando.

“Dimmi che questo non è un sogno” mormorò, pregandolo.

Kakaroth lo cullò.

““Io sono come voi, della stessa razza. Mi occuperò io di voi” promise.

****

Vegeta stava raggomitolato su se stesso, tremando.

“Non mi piace essere toccato” ringhiò, serrando gli occhi. Arrossì notando che la giovane davanti a lui lo fissava, sorridendogli.

Bulma sussurrò: “Devo curarti. Sei ricoperto di abrasioni e segni di morsi”.

Vegeta serrò gli occhi.

“Umphf” borbottò.

< Vorrei avere il fegato di dirle che è una cosa normale quando ti fottono a sangue, ma mi viene da vomitare al solo pensiero.

Non voglio ferire così a fondo il mio orgoglio > pensò, serrando gli occhi.

Bulma continuò a passargli le mani sul corpo, spalmandogli la crema, il più giovane ingoiò un gemito dovuto dal bruciore e avvertì la testa girare.

< Deve aver sofferto così tanto. Kakaroth è stato fortunato dall’essere adottato da mio padre quando era piccolo > pensò.


	2. Il giudizio di Yamcha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5MqGin1aefQ; Nightcore - Bloody Mary (Deeper Sexier Version).

Il giudizio di Yamcha

Yamcha si appoggiò alla parete, il sudore scivolava lungo il suo viso accaldato.

“Non puoi davvero tenerti ‘quello’ in casa! Hai visto come cammina e come si muove? Sembra sempre una dannata puttana” ringhiò.

Bulma serrò i pugni.

“Non parlare così” sibilò.

< Sei fortunato, Yamcha, che non ci sia mio fratello Kakaroth in casa o a sentirti parlare così del suo principe ti avrebbe fatto ingoiare tutti i denti > pensò.

Yamcha sibilò: “Non riesce nemmeno a comportarsi in modo normale, ti è completamente dipendente”.

Bulma fece una smorfia.

“L’ho trovato in un postribolo.

Non c’è da stupirsi se sia in queste condizioni. Ha solo bisogno di aiuto a rimettersi in piedi” ribatté secca.

Yamcha si staccò dalla parete e le puntò il dito contro, la mano gli tremava.

“Appunto. Hai portato in casa tua uno delle puttane di un bordello” ringhiò.

Bulma serrò i pugni, sibilando: “Non ha certo scelto lui di finire al Cigno bianco”.

< Sembra di nuovo ubriaco. Come osa presentarsi ancora in casa mia in queste condizioni?! > pensò.

Yamcha si passò la mano sul viso, bagnandola di sudore.

“Come non ha scelto di essere un demone, ma questo non giustifica la sua presenza qui. Ti caccerai nei guai” biascicò.

Bulma gli disse gelida: “Mi fai rivoltare lo stomaco, Yamcha”, facendo una smorfia.

“Amore, io mi preoccupo soltanto per te” disse Yamcha, allungando la mano verso il viso di lei.

Bulma gli schiaffeggiò la mano.

Vegeta li spiava nascosto dietro lo stipite della porta, con gli occhi socchiusi.

***

Gli occhi rossi di Freezer brillavano nella penombra della stanza, il changelling era seduto con le gambe accavallate vicino al letto. Con le dita pallide e affusolate stava tenendo un fazzolettino umido che stava passando sulla fronte di Yamcha.

Quest’ultimo lo guardava attento, focalizzandosi sulle labbra dipinte di nero dell’altro e sulla pelle pallidissima. Aveva un’aria vorace, ma gli occhi liquidi per la febbre e le guance in fiamme.

Era abbandonato nel letto sfatto, col pigiama di flanella umido e spiegazzato, con la stoffa puzzolente di sudore.

Il lenzuolo era aggrovigliato e le pesanti tende della finestra erano tirate.

La voce di Freezer era seducente mentre gli sussurrava: “L’amore è qualcosa che non si può provare perché non esiste. Sono solo due corpi che si desiderano a vicenda ed io sono maestro in questo. Si può dire che non ho conosciuto altro che questo tipo di ‘danze’”.

< Non ho mai pensato si potesse trovare seducente un uomo. Eppure ogni bellissima donna con cui sono stato mentre ero ubriaco al suo cospetto sembra un essere deforme.

Ho sempre creduto di conoscere cosa è giusto e cosa è sbagliato. Lui riscrive ogni storia. Una parte di me vorrebbe non guarire mai per continuare a farsi curare da lui.

Anche se probabilmente tutte le sue attenzioni sono per Vegeta ed io devo sembrargli interessante quanto una scarpa vecchia e puzzolente > pensò Yamcha.

***

Vegeta arrossì, mentre si spogliava, facendo cadere i vestiti a terra.

“Vedrai che tra poco starai meglio” lo rassicurò Bulma.

Vegeta borbottò: “Nessun bagno potrà farmi smettere di sentirmi sporco. Lo sono nel profondo”.

“Non è vero. Non sei responsabile per quello che ti hanno fatto quegli uomini” ribatté Bulma.

Vegeta entrò nell’acqua della vasca e s’immerse, mettendosi in ginocchio.

“Tsk. Vorrei essere sporco del loro sangue” sussurrò.

Bulma lo guardò stendersi, dicendogli: “Ora rilassati, lascia fare tutto a me”. 

< Mi chiedo come una figura così minuta e bella possa essere così colma di odio > pensò.

“V-va bene…” sussurrò Vegeta.

“Ho un bagnoschiuma che ho comprato solo per te” disse Bulma, sollevando una confezione a forma di gatto blu.

< Che carino è arrossito > pensò, notando che era diventato rosso in volto.

“Sei stata gentile a lasciare che il tuo ragazzo rimanesse qui per via della febbre” bisbigliò Vegeta.

Bulma scrollò le spalle.

Spiegò: “Glielo dovevo. Avevo creduto fosse ubriaco come al solito. Anche se ‘ex’, non è più il mio ragazzo”. Socchiuse gli occhi. “Eppure crede di poter ancora decidere della mia vita”. Aggiunse con voce inudibile.

“Per via di quel litigio a causa mia?” chiese Vegeta.

Bulma scosse il capo.

“No. L’ho lasciato già da un po’, non faceva altro che tradirmi” gli rispose.

“Come si fa a tradire una come te?” bisbigliò Vegeta, la frangetta gli ricadeva davanti al viso.

“Chiudi gli occhi che t’insapono i capelli” lo pregò Bulma.

Vegeta obbedì.

“Donna…” chiamò.

“Dimmi” sussurrò Bulma, mentre passava lo shampoo tra i morbidi capelli a fiamma di lui.

“Non dovresti comunque litigare per difendermi” mormorò Vegeta.

Bulma si scurì, rispondendogli: “Invece devo. Mi sto occupando di te in fondo”.


End file.
